Removing and replacing filters in a fluid treatment system are generally time consuming and labor intensive tasks. For example, tools are often employed to remove an existing filter from the fluid treatment system. In some cases, a filtration specialist must be called to perform work on a filter system, such as to disassemble the filter system, clean the system, and replace system components (such as filters). The filter removal and replacement process often requires significantly more attention and work when the filtration system uses different types of filters for filtering different substances from the fluid or the fluids. Additionally, systems that include a plurality of filtering phases typically require special setup and connection between different filtering components. For example, in a system where a fluid is treated by three different system components, the connections between the system components are often difficult to establish and/or release. Consequently, time and cost become significant factors in assembling, re-configuring, repairing, and maintaining such systems. As a result, a system that eases the removal and replacement process of system components, that requires low maintenance, and that is cost effective would be welcomed by users of such a system.